custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Southern Continent
The Southern Continent was a large landmass in the center of the Matoran Universe. History The Southern Continent was originally created by the Great Beings and intended to be part of the Matoran Universe. While the landmass' specific purpose remains ambiguous, it can be presumed beyond reasonable doubt that the population of trees on the island were intended to act as mega-ecosystems, which served as the Great Spirit Robot’s 'lungs', and used chemical reactions to supply breathable air for the entirety of the Matoran Universe. As such, the local plant life was sustained by a resident Matoran community, which endeavoring to maintain the vast jungles and forests in the region. Furthermore, it was decided from an early point in the development of the Great Spirit Robot that the Southern Continent would exist as an entrance to the Universe Core. Thus, the Kanohi Ignika was hidden in the central region of the continent in order to minimize the distance between the mask and the Universe Core should it ever be needed. During the expansion of the League of Six Kingdoms 80,000 years ago, the Southern Continent was seized by Barraki Mantax, who was known to have marched his army through the region and established a handful of strongholds. Following the downfall of the regime, these strongholds would be subject to extensive raiding and would later become some of the island's earliest foundational structures. The villages of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui would later be established from the remains of such structures. Failing in his endeavor to repair the universe's damaged Matoran, Karzahni would later relocate his "fixed" Matoran to the Southern Continent, hiding his shoddy workmanship in the sparsely populated central region of the landmass. Upon their arrival, these "fixed" Matoran created villages and a society of their own, separate from the outside world for thousands of years. Around 79,100 years ago, an event took place known as the Great Disruption, a period of universal hardship and struggle sparked by the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui. This event imperiled the health of the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. To prevent his death, a Toa team led by a Toa of Magnetism, named Jovan, and a Toa of Gravity, named Prozuke, embarked on a search for the Kanohi Ignika. Aided in their quest by a Le-Matoran named Carnac and directed towards Voya Nui, the Toa were able to locate the Chamber of Life. Travelling to the Universe Core and costing the life of one of their comrades, Jovan's team were able to prevent Mata Nui from critical injury. After the Matoran Civil War, several Makuta were assigned to watch over different regions of the Continent. Makuta Mutran was assigned to watch over the center of the Southern Continent, but paid it little attention. To Be Added Landscape Tren Krom River Basin Named in reverence to the mythological figure of Tren Krom, the river has been noted to resemble an immense Bog Snake uncoiled, bisecting the entire landmass. Notably draining the surrounding soil of its nutrients, the river has spawned a tropical swamp in the southern region of the continent. Voya Nui The most inhospitable portion of the landmass, the central region of Voya Nui is composed largely of impermeable rock and loose topsoil that has been drained by the Tren Krom River basin, proving incapable of containing nutrients. Despite the harsh topography, this district of the island is home to several geological curiosities, such as the Green Belt of abundant tropical vegetation growing despite the poor conditions. Once the Kanohi Ignika was removed from the Chamber of Life by the Toa Inika, however, the Green Belt began to lose its vivacity, sustained by centuries of residual Elemental Life energy creeping up through the rock layers beneath it. The continent also featured an uninhabited valley with intelligent grasses, which wrapped themselves around intruders, strangled them, and then pulled them underground. It formerly guarded a rare gauntlet that amplified elemental powers, but this was removed by a Toa of Lightning named Zasere. There was a land-locked lake in the central part of the continent with at least one Matoran-inhabited island. It was here, on the outskirts of where Mahri Nui once resided, that Vican lived before being transformed into a Shadow Matoran. Breath of Mata Nui To the east of the continent lay the Breath of Mata Nui, a vitality farm and healing house that opened its doors to almost everyone, regardless of species and affiliation, save for known Dark Hunters. Toa Fortress Serving as the Matoran Universe's final stronghold of a united Toa military force, the Toa Fortress was based directly off the coast of the Southern Continent, and acts as a base for all Toa based in that region. It once acted as a holding place for the Makoki Stone until it was raided 7000 years ago by Frostelus. In the years since, the ruined fortress serves as a cultural site, with many young Toa making a pilgrimage to the structure in the hopes of learning the secrets of the Toa Code. Culture The Matoran of the Southern Continent were not quite as technologically advanced as those of Metru Nui, and struggled to live in the harsher territory. However, this harshness helped them to develop a tighter bond between the villagers, greater than that of the Matoran of Metru Nui. Matoran here were also more likely to go against the traditions of his or her elemental stereotype than those of the North. Known Inhabitants Matoran * Adrastia - Formerly; Transformed into Toa * Andron - Deceased * Artius * Carnac - Formerly * Cyrax * Elisis * Hanix * Frekaz -Fomerly; Deceased. * Kryehk - Formerly; Transformed into Toa * Sarnii - Formerly * Somav - Formerly * Vancha - Formerly Toa * Ansameli * Karo * Kielor * Luoya * Mareela * Orokul * Oto * Rezan * Tourik - Formerly * Tusval * Vahna * Vitdura * Zasere Rahi *Mahi *Husi *Fusa *Ruki *Ussal *Fenrakk *Visorak *Kikanalo Trivia *The Southern Continent is the largest landmass in the Matoran Universe. Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Islands Category:Continents